


Here for You

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Hyungwon fics [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendsta X, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Chae Hyungwon knows his junior year  will be just like any of the other years in high school. But then Minhyuk and him meet Hoseok, a new student. As a friendship starts to develop between them, so does obstacles. Hyungwon realizes it'll take a lot to keep their friendship alive.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my third fic for the Hyungwon bingo.
> 
> Square: Forever
> 
> Enjoy.

In Hyungwon’s opinion, the third year of high school was the most anticlimactic. It didn’t matter that he had only been a high school junior for a few hours. His eyes drifted toward his watch. A sigh left his lips. He wondered how much time he had left before he could go back to sleep. He glanced at his best friend Minhyuk when he realized he was talking to him.

“Think about it, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said, walking beside him. “We are no longer lost and confused freshman—”

“Instead we are lost and confused juniors?” he asked, interrupting him.

“No.”

Hyungwon chuckled, walking alongside his best friend. Minhyuk continued to share his excitement about being an upperclassman. Hyungwon nodded. It was nice to no longer be an underclassman. His friend was right about somethings.

After a few seconds, they spotted the doors of the cafeteria. The break from lessons was very much needed. Once they arrived in the cafeteria, Hyungwon grabbed his lunch and took a seat. Minhyuk sat across from him.

Minhyuk switched the conversation topic but Hyungwon couldn’t hear him. Instead, his focus wandered to a person several tables away from him. Hyungwon wrapped his lips around the straw of his cola, eyes on the lonely teen sitting at a table. He returned his attention to the bright smile on his best friend’s face. He took a bite out of his sandwich, amused by the sparkle in his friend’s eyes.

“We should Skydiving sometime,” Minhyuk said.

“Yes, sure sounds fun,” Hyungwon said, refocusing on the lonely boy hunched over the cafeteria table.

“I know you didn’t hear what I said. What is up?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, sorry. What about Skydiving?”

“I think we should go next summer.”

What? Absolutely not.”

Minhyuk laughed, holding his midsection. Hyungwon frowned. He knew Minhyuk was joking about Skydiving, but he couldn’t be sure. His best friend had recently gotten interested in something called a ‘Best Friend’ bucket list. He wouldn’t be surprised if Minhyuk decided to add Skydiving to the long list.

“I was joking but maybe I should add it to the list.”

“Please don’t. I want to live long enough to graduate from high school.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Hyunwoo hyung would go with me.”

“Your older brother also loves to jet ski. He lives life on the edge. Of course, he would want to go with you. Didn’t he go Bungee jumping off the tallest building once?”

Lee Minhyuk’s older brother, Hyunwoo, was a freshman at SU, Seoul University. He smiled as he thought about the other Lee sibling. Over the years, Hyunwoo had been like an older brother to him. Hyungwon didn’t know where he would be without the Lee family. His parents and him were thankful for their never-ending kindness.

“Okay, maybe Hyunwoo hyung likes to live the exciting life, but I don’t see why we can’t too,” Minhyuk said.

“I know why. I want to survive, that’s why.”

Minhyuk shook his head. “Oh, by the way. Who were you looking at?”

“I was looking at the guy sitting alone over there. Who is he?”

Minhyuk glanced over his shoulder. Hyungwon waited for an answer. His friend knew a lot of people at their school. He knew Minhyuk would know the stranger. His eyes drifted back to the muscular student, curious.

“I can’t tell who he is from here. Hey, let’s just go over there and sit with him. We should introduce ourselves.”

Hyungwon took one more look at the student, frowning. Maybe they shouldn’t bother someone sitting alone. He tried to tell Minhyuk, but his friend pushed his concerns aside. Minhyuk gathered their garbage, threw it in a nearby trashcan, and then walked over to the other student. Hyungwon followed, dusting crumbs from his navy blue tee-shirt and blue jeans.

“I think he’ll appreciate some company,” Minhyuk said, stopping in front of the teen.

Hyungwon looked at his friend and smiled. Minhyuk had always been such a kind soul. Of course, his best friend would want to make someone else happy. Hyungwon wanted the same thing. His eyes drifted from his friend to the teen in front of them. A boy with bright red hair and impressive muscles sat at the table. The boy listened to the music flowing from his earphones, eyes closed.

Minhyuk cleared his throat and then spoke. “Hello!”

The boy removed a single ear bud from his ear, looking up at them. “Hello?”

“Oh,” Minhyuk said. “You are that new vampire student. I heard about. Your name is Hoseok, right? And you are a senior.”

“Yes, that’s my name. And I’m a senior.”

Hyungwon looked back at the new student, shocked. He wasn’t surprised to see a vampire. Everyone knew vampires existed. He just couldn’t believe he didn’t notice the student’s fangs. The most obvious thing about a vampire was their teeth. The teen locked eyes with him, head tilted to the side. Hyungwon avoided his stare, embarrassed.

“Oh! I was right,” Minhyuk said. “Hello, I’m Lee Minhyuk and this is my best friend Chae Hyungwon. And we aren’t afraid of vampires.”

Hoseok raised a single brow, arms crossed. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk said. “There aren't so many of you since—”

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said, eyes wide.

A tiny frown appeared on Hoseok’s face. The older teen didn’t respond to his friend’s comment. Hyungwon didn’t expect him to say anything. The slayer incident was a tough subject to discuss with anyone. A sigh left Hyungwon’s lips.

“I’m so sorry,” Minhyuk said. “I know the whole slayer incident is a sensitive topic.”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok said, eyes shining with sadness.

Hyungwon glanced at the sad look on Hoseok’s face. His heart ached for the new student. He was too young to remember the incident. But he knew a few details. Years ago, several groups of slayers around the world went on a rampage. They destroyed thousands and thousands of vampires in less than two hours. Due to the incident, slayers were no longer allowed to attack vampires unless for defense reasons.

“I really am sorry,” Minhyuk said.

Hoseok’s eyes softened as he looked at them. “I’m fine really.”

“Okay, good,” Minhyuk said, taking a seat at the table.

Hyungwon sat down next to Minhyuk. The older teen looked at them. A small shy grin spread across Hyungwon’s face. They didn’t ask Hoseok if he wanted company. He glanced at Minhyuk who didn’t seem to worry like him.

“So, Hoseok hyung, how has your first day been?” Minhyuk asked.

“Oh, well,” Hoseok said. “Good I guess.”

Hyungwon’s eyes fell upon the transparent water bottle of red liquid. It was clear there was blood in the container. He winced and then stopped. Hyungwon didn’t want to make Hoseok feel bad. Vampires couldn’t drink anything else besides blood. The other teen couldn’t help it.

Minhyuk’s eyes brightened. “Well, just know if you want a tour or—"

Hoseok looked at them. “Look, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t think you should interact with. me You both seem surprisingly nice for humans, but we can’t talk like this. Really, it’s for the best. Sorry. Bye.”

Hoseok got up from his seat, collecting his water bottle. He tossed some soiled napkins into the trashcan and disappeared out of the cafeteria just as the bell rung. Hyungwon sighed. He wasn’t expecting Hoseok to walk away from their kindness.

Minhyuk turned to him. “Did he just leave?”

Hyungwon nodded. “He did.”

“But I don’t understand,” Minhyuk said. “Does he not like humans or something? I mean I bet after the whole slayer thing vampires don’t really trust humans anymore. Actually, I heard most of the vampires traveled to this secret vampire kingdom somewhere.”

“I don’t know anything about a vampire kingdom,” Hyungwon said. “And I don’t think Hoseok hates us. Let’s not worry about it. Sometimes people just want to be alone.”

Minhyuk looked at the cafeteria entrance. “I don’t know, Hyungwon. I was just trying to be nice.”

Hyungwon reached out, placing his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Please don’t worry about what happened. Sometimes things don’t work out.”

“I know,” Minhyuk said. “It is just—he seems so sad.”

“Yeah, he did look a little sad.”

Hyungwon let his hand drop from Minhyuk’s shoulder. He understood his friend’s concerns. He never liked seeing anyone sit alone. It was the reason he had been so focused on Hoseok. Before he could think anymore about the new student, the second bell rang.

“We better head to class,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk nodded, getting up from the table. Hyungwon followed his friend out the doors. Outside the cafeteria, Minhyuk waved goodbye. Hyungwon returned the gesture with a wave of his own. His friend walked ahead of him and disappeared down the hallway on their right.

As Hyungwon walked toward his history class, his mind wandered to the new student. He was still quite surprised by the rejection, but he pushed the memory aside. He had to focus on getting to class on time. Once he arrived inside his history class, he took a seat and got ready for another long lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chaptered fiction. I am so excited to share this story with you.  
I am curious to see what you all think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
